Beyond Control
by Frellian
Summary: As a young girl, Catherin had been adopted by a horse-breeder and his wife, leading her to meet some bedouins. But as she grows older, there seem to be more to these bedouins than meets the eye. Ardeth X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi again! Writing from the sunny Netherlands :)**

 **I have always wanted to write a fanfic about Ardeth, totally loving his accent. But never really know a way to start and all. But with the rainy weather we have had over here (which we had a lot...) I decided to go through my DVD's, and started watching The Mummy again after so many years.**

 **And guess what? I found new inspiration to write! I hope you guys will like it, giving me your thoughts about it every now and then.**

 **And for my dear readers from 'Nothing I Have Ever Known'. Don't worry, I'm not going to quit writing or anything! In fact, I've already written about 4 pages (my average being 5-6 pages), so the next chapter might come out somewhere next week.**

 **Well... Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Cairo 1906**

The young child stood outside in the warm sun for the longest time. Just staring ahead, a small stuffed animal wrapped up in her small arms as she stared at the house in front of her. A big house, she would have called a ranch if she had still been in America. But what they call it in this country, she wouldn't know.

Beautiful, elegant horses are grazing in the many different paddocks. Their tails held up high in pride as they trot around on their equally long, yet elegant legs. Some of the horses even seem to have metallic sheen to them, making it seem as if they are made of gold.

Yet the child's stare didn't see the horses. Nor did they admire the beauty of those elegant horses. Her eyes moist from the tears she was trying to hold back, as she remembered the events of the past few weeks. A sob was escaping every now and then as she tightened her grip on her stuffed animal.

Only a few months back – perhaps six, but what does a six year old know? – her world had slowly started to fall down. It had begun with their immigration to this country a year ago. Where she hadn't understood these strange people, with their strange clothing and habits. And even now, she still had trouble understanding them.

Then her father had left, never to return again. Leaving behind, his wife, his ten year old son and his five year old daughter. What kind of a father does that! Even a six year old such as herself knows that that is not what a father should do.

And just a week ago her mother died of an illness. To what kind, the girl doesn't know. All she knew, that with nowhere else to go, both her brother and herself stood at the doorsteps of an orphanage in Cairo. Richard –her now eleven year old brother- had placed an arm over her shoulder to comfort her and protect her.

Both their belongings still packed and standing in the hall, when a woman had gasped, causing the siblings to turn to the sudden noise. There, standing in the doorway a beautiful woman had been standing, a hand placed over her mouth.

'She is perfect!' the woman had said, her eyes on the younger sibling. 'She's absolutely beautiful! Look, she even looks like me!'

The girl had looked at the woman like she was going mad. She, looking like that beautiful woman? The woman was clearly looking at another girl. But the man had agreed with the woman, stating she did indeed look like the beautiful woman.

'And she will come home with us,' the man - as handsome as the woman is beautiful – had told her, a gentle smile on his lips.

After that, the girl had found herself seated in a car again, her brother standing at the stairs of the orphanage. Tears cascading down her cheeks, as she had cried out for her brother. Her brother crying out her name, kicking around like mad to free himself from the person holding him back.

'Welcome to your new home, Catherin,' a friendly voice says from behind her, snapping the girl back to reality. 'I hope you will like it here.'

The girl – Catherin – turned her head to face the beautiful woman again. Her long blond hair flowing in the gentle breeze of the wind. Her forrest green eyes meet the electric blue ones of Catherin as she smiled at the girl. But Catherin didn't return the gesture, as her sad eyes instantly look away. She won't even pretend she likes it here. All she wanted, is to return to her brother. To return to her mother and forget about this nightmare that is now her life.

'Let's go inside, dear,' the woman – Amelia – said, placing her hand softly on her shoulder. 'You must be exhausted.'

With a small nod, Catherin followed Amelia into her new house.

* * *

The first few weeks, Catherin had spend her time adjusting to her new – and much richer mind you – live and getting to know her adoptive parents a bit more.

Her adpotive father, Hassan Ghali – a handsome and tall Egyptian man- is a horse breeder. Breeding Arabian horses, but also a breed called Akhal Teke. A breed as elegant and beautiful as the Arabian horse, with a metallic sheen to their coat. Hassan had told her he had found this breed in Turkmenistan and was so amazed by the golden coat some seem to posses, he had to bring them back home.

From the moment he had brought the elegant horses to Egypt, people all around had come to admire them. Even the bedouins come by regularly. Not only to buy horses, but sometimes to breed their finest mares with the Akhal Teke to create a larger, speedier horse.

Hassan took Catherin with him every day, to help him with the horses. Wanting to teach her everything he knows about them, but also to give her something to do. Besides, he had noticed the girl had showed some interest in the horses. He let her brush the foals, being not as strong as their adult versions, but also the mares. The stallions would have to wait until she was a bit older and more secure of herself. But for now, the two – not counting his staff – always enjoy their time with each other.

Her adoptive mother, Amelia is everything a woman should look like. That much Catherin already found out in her short stay. Long, slender legs, curvy body and long wavy golden hair to frame her beautiful face. Though the woman could have been a dancer, with her graceful movements, she is a nurse at the hospital.

Still, the reason for her elegant movements didn't stay hidden for long. For Catherin had often found her dancing elegantly whenever she had some spare time. Some times she would let Catherin join her, teaching her how to take the right pose – and names of course – and guiding her. Proving to be a good teacher, but also a loving mother, complimenting her daughter.

'You're a natural, Catherin,' Amelia had told her often. 'You already walk around with the grace of a dancer and you pick up so fast!'

Yes, even though Catherin wouldn't admit it out loud - wanting to have her old family back – her new family is absolutely perfect. Hassan and Amelia both very nice persons, giving her time to adjust and never failing to compliment her. But still, she cried herself to sleep every night. Wishing to be with her brother as she clutched to her stuffed animal, her only reminder of Richard.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it enough to continue reading the next chapters in the future. Also, I would like to ask about the writing style. Do you like it more like this, or should I switch back to present time? Just let me know, then I can adjust things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Ah, hello again, my dearies. How nice of you to join me again. Some of you might know already, but I have tha habit of writing the first two chapters shortly after another. So here is chapter two. But don't get your hopes up high, for a fast update right now, doesn't mean a thing!**

 **Before we begin, I like to thank my dear reviewer Morgan. Thank you for your kind review.**

* * *

 **Cairo 1910**

Four years have passed since Catherin moved in with her new family. Four years of being homeschooled. Four years of helping Hassan around with the horses. Something she had loved from the start. To work with those beautiful creatures has turned her attention away from her own family.

Well, almost.

For it have been four years without her brother.

No, she will not think about Richard right now! Not when she is brushing Laheeb, a fiery stallion. Soon he will find a new home, but she isn't pleased with it. Catherin had been there when Laheeb was born.

A smile forms on her lips as she thinks back to that night. Catherin had been fast asleep, when Hassan had come to her room. Gently waking he up, he had told her it was time. But at that time she had been too tired to register what he had said. Besides, she had been living with the Ghali's for only two months and everything had been new to her.

She had been mesmerised by the fiery coat the foal had as it stood on its wobbly legs. It had been the first time she had really laughed in a long time. Seeing the clumsy foal move around on its too long legs. It had been her, to have picked a name for the stallion, but with the lack of her Arabian language, she had asked Hassan a name with meant fire or flame.

After that moment, not a day had gone by without Catherin being with Laheeb. He had been her joy for these past four years. With his blazing coat and his temper as fiery as his name. And now at the age of four, a well-trained and proud Arabian stallion, allowing almost no rider on his back. The young blond girl brushing him being one of the few exceptions.

And now her time with him is running short. Only a few days from now, he will be given as a gift to some spoiled prince of some sort. The thought alone making her blood boil. Laheeb isn't some sort of price to be given away. He is a special horse to her, deserving a rider that is worthy enough to ride the proud stallion. And a spoiled brad isn't worthy enough, prince or not.

'You're going to take Laheeb for a ride?'

Catherin turns around in surprise, to see Hassan standing behind her, a smile on his handsome face as his brown eyes sparkle in joy. In these past four years Catherin has grown to love this man and admire. Even calling him her father, proud to have such a handsome man to call her father.

'I am, father,' she tells him, as she pats the stallions neck. 'I am going to spend as much time as possible with him.'

'I'm sorry, dear,' Hassan says, his smile dropping slightly. 'I wish you could keep him. But they asked for the most fiery stallion, fit for the first born son of the chief of the bedouin tribe.'

Catherin nods. She knows Hassan wouldn't have sold Laheeb if he didn't have to. Having seen the love his daughter holds for the horse. But it is his business to sell horses and if someone wants Laheeb, he will get Laheeb.

Besides, he needs to have a word with the chief anyway.

'There you go,' Hassan says, helping her onto Laheeb once he is saddled. 'Be careful, alright?'

'I will.'

And with that, she takes off. Enjoying the feeling of the desert wind blowing in her long hair. Amelia will be completely stressed out once she finds out she is out riding without protecting her hair from the sand and wind. But she doesn't care. Catherin is a girl for action, not for beauty like Amelia. Her mother can wash her hair all afternoon if she wants to. But right now, she is out here, enjoying one of her last moments with Laheeb.

* * *

The first thing Ardeth notices is her long hair, flowing in the wind like the golden sun-rays. He has heard rumours about light-skinned people with hair as light as the sand of the Sahara or as golden as the sun. But never in his young life has he ever encountered someone with light hair. Not that he has ever been outside of his tribe before.

But now that he has turned thirteen, his father has decided he is in need of a new horse. One who will provide him a challenge. So for the last couple of days he has been traveling with his father to a horse-breeder in Cairo, making this the first time Ardeth has ever been away from his tribe.

 _'Ah, it seems like Hassan his daughter is enjoying her daily ride again,'_ his father says with a hint of amusement.

Ardeth turns his gaze to his father for a moment, seeing his father smiling fondly as he watches the girl as well. Then he turns his own gaze back to the young girl as his father calls out for her.

Ardeth looks at the approaching rider in confusion. He knows Hassan, having seen the man many times before, when visiting his tribe. But the girl he sees, cannot be that man's daughter. Her skin too pale to be Egyptian. And no Egyptian has blond hair, or better said, golden.

While he had thought her hair to be the only thing to amaze him, the young warrior is even more amazed by her eyes as she looks at the two riders. They are the most striking eyes he has ever seen! A shade of blue he has heard his father describe as electric blue. He had never believed his father, thinking him to be exaggerating. But now seeing these famous eyes his father has told about many times, Ardeth has no other choice than to believe him.

'Mr Bay,' she greets his father politely, bowing her head in respect. 'Have you come for some new horses?'

'Yes, I have, my dear,' his father answers with a kind smile. 'And who is that handsome mount you have with you?'

As bright as her smile has been, as dark as her eyes are now after the mention of her horse. She gently strokes the elegant neck of the horse as he moves about impatiently, his ears twitching with every sound they pick up. It doesn't take Ardeth long to know the horse to be a young stallion and it makes him wonder why such a young girl is even allowed to mount such a horse.

'Laheeb, sir,' she answers sadly, showing her love for the creature with just her voice. 'Soon he will be given to some spoiled prince, so I am enjoying my last few days with him.'

At this his father quirks a knowing brow, glancing at his son for a moment. Something the girl has missed, but Ardeth most definitely not. And with just that one look, he knows the stallion to be his gift and he smirks at the boldness of the girl. He can already tell these couple of days will be quite _interesting_.

'Hm, I see. You must be sad to watch him go. He is indeed a stunning creature. Just like his rider.'

And just like that her face lights up again, her electric eyes sparkling once again as she smiles at the compliment. At this Ardeth rolls his eyes. He doesn't understand why his father finds it so important to compliment women and girls. What does he hope to accomplish by that? It's not like they are of any use.

From what he has seen from the women in his tribe, they cannot fight and are poor riders. The only thing they seem to be good at, is cooking and washing. And of course baring sons – their most important task. And to think one day he is to marry one of those useless women. A thought he isn't all to pleased about.

And still his father always seem to compliment them.

'You are just with two,' the girl states, causing his father to roars a laughter.

'Indeed we are. Let me introduce to you, my son, Ardeth.'

At the mentioning of his name, Ardeth inclines his head. More as a formality than politeness.

'Ardeth, this is Catherin Ghali.'

'O'Connel.'

Both males look at her in surprise as she corrects the medjai chieftain. Never has Ardeth ever heard a female talk back to his father, nor correct him. With a shocked expression Ardeth turns his gaze to his father, only to be even more surprised. For instead of seeing his father angered by her boldness, his father is smiling at her.

'Ah, yes,' his father nods, the smile still present on his face. 'Forgive me, miss O'Connel. In these four years I always seem to forget.'

'Father, forgive me for being so rude. But we have been traveling for some time now and I would like to continue our journey, seeing as we are almost at our destination.'

His father nods, agreeing with his son. Then he turns his attention to the girl again.

'Perhaps young miss O'Connel here would like to guide us to her home?' His eyes lower to the impatiently mount beneath her, before adding; 'And please do not hold back.'

With a smirk, Catherin nods, before turning her horse around. Without even having to spur her horse, the horse and his rider take off into the sand, followed by his father. Ardeth takes a moment to watch the movement of the stallion, admiring the movement of his legs. Then he spurs his own horse to follow after the two other riders.

His eyes travel to the girl as he smirks. Perhaps not all females are as useless and boring as he had thought to be.

* * *

'You know, you are quite an unusual girl,' Ardeth says as he helps Catherin cleaning the stables.

'Hm?' She turns her head to her side to look at the Arabian boy. 'What do you mean?'

Ardeth laughs loudly as he wipes some sweat from his brow. The past week has been most entertaining for him. Not only to meet so many pale skinned people. He is even getting used to them. Not even the light hair surprises him anymore.

Though the most entertaining moments have been with Catherin. For after her morning lessons, which Ardeth is free to join, they usually hang out together, as there is a lack of other children. He even had witnessed one of her dance practice, watching in amazement as she moved her body around gracefully.

'You are strange – a good strange!' he immediately adds as he sees her blue eyes glare at him. 'You do things no other girl in my tribe even dares to dream about. You can ride and you clean the stables. Those are only privileges for the males in our tribe. The women of my tribe take care of the children, older girls helping them. And of course they have to do chores, like fetching water and washing the clothes.

'Well that sound boring,' Catherin says, pulling a face.

Ardeth laughs again. This girl is most definitely something else, and to be quite frank, he actually enjoys being around her. In these few days they have known each other, the two of them have become good friends.

And to think her beloved Laheeb is going to 'some spoiled prince' as she had unknowingly called him just a week ago. It makes him wonder how she will react later this afternoon.

'Father often says I am quite a handful,' she suddenly says, suddenly looking down. 'Do you think he would rather have me behave more like the girls from your tribe?'

'Catherin, have you even taken a good look at the way he is looking at you?' She shakes her head. 'He speaks very fondly of you. If I did not know any better, I would say you are his real daughter, not his adoptive daughter.'

A small smile forms as she looks at him with those electric eyes. Another thing that makes her different.

'Yet he is going to sell Laheeb to some prince who thinks he can have everything he wants.'

Ardeth chuckles. If she only knew.

'Only the best rider is good enough for him, is it not?'

She nods.

'I hope I will meet him though. So I can tell him how to handle Laheeb. He isn't the easiest, you know?'

Ardeth nods. He has noticed that, when one of the stableboys tried to lead the stallion to the paddock. It took the boy all his strength to hold the stallion back, and even that wasn't enough. And that boy had been older than Ardeth, and stronger.

With great fondness of the horse, the girl tells him about the way the stallion needs to be handled. That a soft and gentle hand works better with him, than a rough one. How he likes to be scratched right beneath his mane and his favourite treat to be an apple.

Suddenly mr Ghali calls out for the two of them, Ardeth's own father following behind. It is time to return back to the tribe. Though his father doesn't say it, Ardeth can see it in the way his father is looking at him.

'Will you prepare Laheeb for the journey?'

Catherin looks at her father in confusion, not understanding why should prepare Laheeb. But then she gasps, looking at Ardeth in shock. The words of her father suddenly sinking in and Adeth crosses his arms over his chest, quirking a brow as he looks at the girl, looking down at her arrogantly.

'I...I mean... You mean...?'

'I hope I have not disappointed you,' Ardeth says smugly, a smirk on his face. 'Am I spoiled enough for you?'

The girl stays silent as her cheeks turn bright red in shame. She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes is, when no words will form. Her face becoming even more red as Ardeth laughs at her, both their fathers joining him.

'Do not worry, Catherin,' Ardeth says as he places a hand on her shoulder. 'You are still my friend – if you do not mind having a spoiled prince as your friend that is.'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And here's the end of chapter two. I hope you liked it. For those of you who are wondering. From my research Ardeth is about 29 in the movies (at least his actor was at that time). And with the movie set in 1926, Catherin would be 26, meaning she is three years younger than him. Making Catherin 10 during this chapter and Ardeth 13.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope you didn't mind the change in my writing. I figured I like writing in present time better. Please don't hate me for it!**

 **Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this story so far. It would make me very happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Yay, I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you Deloreanytime88 and Maggie92 for your reviews. I really appreciate it.**

 **So, let's start with chapter 3, alright?**

* * *

 **Cairo 1916**

The sun is setting, but still he can see the house in the distance. It's been three years since he's been at the Ghali residence. During those three years Ardeth has become a man and he has gotten his facial markings as well, another sign he has reached manhood. For only men are allowed to wear the sacred markings.

But now that he is back, he has missed it as well. He has missed being away from his home. He has missed being just Ardeth and not the son of the chieftain of the twelve tribes. But most of all, he has missed her. Catherin O'Connel, a girl – the _only_ girl – he calls his friend.

And in just a couple of minutes, he will be able to see her again. He wonders if she has changed a lot during these years. The last time he had seen her, Catherin had been thirteen and he had found her to be quite pretty, with her freckles and electric eyes.

The nineteen year old smiles fondly at the memory as he follows his father and Hassan. The later man is anxious to return home, he notices. Not that Ardeth can blame him. Hassan had come to them two weeks ago, telling them he has news about some travellers. He had heard them say something about Hamunaptra, when buying a couple of horses. They had followed the company, making sure they wouldn't find the city.

'If we hurry up, we might arrive just in time for diner,' Hassan says and Ardeth smirks slightly.

Sure, the man just want to arrive in time for diner. Him wanting to hurry up has nothing to do with wanting to see his family again. But Ardeth remains silent, only spurring his red stallion as the others spur their horses as well. Quickly Laheeb catches up with the two others, the other riders behind them as they make their way over to the house.

It takes about fifteen minutes before they reach the Ghali residence and by that time the sun has set completely. Ardeth looks up after he dismounts his steed. When the sun is set, the temperature quickly drops in the dessert. Especially now that October is coming to an end. But the stars shine just as bright over here, as they do back home.

Suddenly he sees a light burning on the upper level, a light that hasn't been burning a moment ago. Hassan has noticed it to, for he smiles. Stating they have missed diner. But Ardeth doesn't notice the found smile on the man's face as his brown eyes stare at the window.

'Well, come on then,' Hassan says as a couple of stable boys take the horses. 'Amelia is going to have a fit when she sees with how many we have come.'

Ardeth chuckles as he follows inside. Nothing has changed in these past few years. The house still warm and homely, giving him a welcome feeling. Soft music is playing somewhere in the house, as his boots hit the wooden floor. Yes, he has missed it here.

'Hassan!' a woman exclaims in surprise and quick footsteps hit the floor. 'You're back!'

Amelia embraces her husband, a smile on her face as he wraps his arms around her slim figure. Even Amelia hasn't changed, much, Ardeth notices. Only a few lines around her eyes, but other than that, the woman still looks very youthful. After the woman releases her husband, she turns to greet his father, then Ardeth and the five other man.

'Ardeth, do you mind getting Catherin? I am sure she would like to know her father has returned.'

Ardeth nods at his father. Then he turns to make his way to the stairs. He doesn't need to be told where he can find her. From the moment he has entered the house, he has heard the soft movements upstairs. And with Amelia being downstairs, only one other person can be using that room.

So with long, heavy strides Ardeth climbed the stairs, heading to where the soft music comes from. With each step, he can hear the music getting louder and he can hear a piano and chello – or is it a violin?- as he stops in front of the door.

He waits a moment, before opening the door. How much has Catherin changed? Will she still be the girl she was three years ago? Or has she transformed into a young woman now? At the age of sixteen, both are equally possible.

Well, only one way to find out. So Ardeth opens the door as silently as possible. A smirk on his face as he watches the teenager as she dances. She dances around elegantly as the gramophone plays in the background.

He has his answer now, as he watches her new body. She no longer has a boyish body, but a well-build curvy body, belonging to a young woman. With wide hips and slim waist, there is nothing childish about her anymore. That's for sure. And his father would be quite furious if he could see the way Ardeth is looking at Catherin right now.

'You have improved,' Ardeth finally says, letting the girl know she's no longer alone.

Catherin gasps in surprise, recognising that voice everywhere. She quickly spins around to face him, a smile on her lips as she sees Ardeth. Then she rushes over to the young man, embracing her old friend. Ardeth returns the gesture, wrapping his arms around her as well.

'Ardeth, where have you been these past three years?' Catherin asks as she releases him just enough to look at him.

He has changed, she observes. He has changed a lot. Not only has he let his hair grow out, so now his dark hair reaches just above his shoulders. But he has also let his facial hair grow, his goatee perfectly trimmed. Though the most noticeable change the tattoos on his cheeks and forehead, written in hieroglyphs.

All in all, it is safe to say Ardeth has turned quite an attractive young man. With his brown eyes staring straight back at her. She feels her cheeks burning slightly, as a blush starts to form. Curse those darn hormones! A few years back she didn't care to be near an attractive man. But now...

'You have grown as well,' Ardeth states, inspecting her. 'You are turning into a beautiful woman.'

The blush darkens, causing Ardeth to smirk. He has learned the effects of complimenting the fairer sex, causing them to stand speechless. Or in the case of Catherin, burn bright red. And it amuses him. Though he must admit, she does look cute right now.

'Though I see you are still helping Hassan with at the stables. Your nails are anything but feminine.'

And there goes the blush. Instead those electric eyes glare at him now, as she pushes him away with a 'hm'. As she turns away, she asks him if her father has returned home as well, seeing Ardeth is here.

* * *

Her blue eyes spot him easily. Not that it would be hard to spot him anyway. The young man stands out in the crowd, especially with the way he is dressed. He is impatient, tapping his fingers on the table he is sitting at, making Catherin smile. Even after all these years, he hasn't changed a bit.

Knowing he is waiting for her, she finally calls out for the man. But with the crowded market-place he doesn't hear her. So she calls out for him again.

'Richard! Hey Rick!'

This time he heard her, and her brother looks around in search of his younger sister. He spots he easily as well, her golden hair standing out just as much as his own hair. Though Rick has traded his golden hair for sand-colored hair.

'Kitten, what took you so long?'

He smirks as she glares at him. She hates it when he calls her kitten, which is why he usually calls her that. For he loves it when she gets mad at him. Though somewhere, deep inside – _very_ deep inside – she likes his nickname for her. But still she glares at her brother as she makes her way over to his table.

'Amelia needed to make a grocery list first,' Catherin explains, pointing at the said woman, as she walks through the streets, stopping at a stand every now and then to look at the goods. 'With ten extra mouths to feed, she needed extra groceries.'

Rick nods his head, as he watches the woman. Ten years ago he had been furious at the couple that had taken away his sister from him. And for years he had hated them, while trying to find his sister.

When he had escaped the orphanage at the age of sixteen, Rick finally found his sister. Strolling down the market, next to Amelia and Hassan. She had looked happy, but that didn't stop Rick. He needed to talk to his sister. He needed her to know how much he had missed her. And he needed to know whether or not she remembered him.

And she did, throwing herself in his arms. Tears falling down her cheeks, soaking his shirt. But he didn't care. She had remembered him! His baby sister had remembered him! And she had missed him as well!

Hassan and Amelia had known immediately who he had been. Having heard Catherin crying out for her brother many times in her sleep. Hassan had even returned to the orphanage with the intention of adopting Rick as well. But he had already been transferred to another location.

The couple had immediately apologised to Rick for separating them. If they had known Catherin had a brother, they would have taken him with them as well. But with no one telling them otherwise, they had though Rick to be Catherin's imaginary friend. They even offered Rick to come with them, but the sixteen year old refused. His sister had a good and loving home and he had been very thankful for that. But he needed to go his own way now. Though they had kept in touch after that, with Rick showing up every now and then.

But not this time. He had wanted to, but he had seen the family had some visitors. So instead of coming over, he had suggested for them to meet at the market.

'So,' Catherin starts after ordering her drink. 'What is your next great plan, hm? What tomb do you plan to raid?'

'No tomb, dear sister,' Rick laughs, before running a hand through his hair. 'I'm going to Paris. They need men for their legion, so why not me?'

'You're joining the army?'

He nods, telling her he has nothing here, except her.

'Besides, life is getting a bit boring for me,' he adds with a wink.

'Well, you better come back home to me in one piece, Richard,' Catherin says with an amused smile. 'Because I'm not going to put you back together.'

Sure she fears for his life. Not a day passes by, without her worrying for her brother. But he is a grown man and can take care of himself. She has seen her brother handling a weapon, and he is more than capable of using one. He has even taught Catherin to shoot.

'Don't worry, Kitten,' Rick smiles a loop-sided smile, his blue eyes glistering mischievously. 'I like my head just the way it is, on my shoulders.'

* * *

The warm wind gently blows, sending the soft sand into the air slightly. Not that it bothers Catherin. She likes the feeling of the wind in her hair. Though the three year old filly next to her looks up in surprise as a gust of wind sends sand-grains in her nose, causing her to snort.

Catherin laughs as she looks at the startled filly from her laid down position. It's the first time Yelgiz is out in the open today, so everything is new to the young mare.

'Calm down girl,' Catherin says softly to Yelgiz, a hint of humour in her voice. 'It's just the wind.'

Yelgiz snorts again, moving over to Catherin. With her ears perked up, she brushes her muzzle over her face, earning a 'hey' from the teenager as she nibs at her hair. Then the filly moves her muzzle over to the bag next to Catherin.

'She is quite a curious horse, is she not?'

Catherin doesn't open her eyes at the sound of the voice, already knowing who it is.

'It's the breed,' she answers nonchalantly. 'Akhal Teke are known for their intelligence and curiosity, even more so than the Arabian horse.'

She hears a soft 'thud' of someone dismounting their mount, followed by the sound of fabric blowing softly in the wind. Soft footsteps move over towards her, but still she doesn't open her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the morning sun on her face.

'She is a beautiful specimen. Her coat almost looks to be made of gold.'

'It's the metallic sheen in her coat. Really, I thought Akhel Teke were nothing new to you, Ardeth.'

With that said, Catherin finally opens her eyes, only to gasp in surprise. For she looks straight into deep brown eyes. She knew Ardeth was standing close to her, but she hadn't heard the man kneel down. Let along having him hover above her, their faces only inches apart.

She can feel her cheeks burning at the closeness of them, as she stares into his eyes. Her mind working over time, as she tries to figure out what to say. Or perhaps she should do something? But what? And why is he so close to her face, his body hovering above her body. It is only now that she notices he is straddling her hips, with his hands next to her head to support his weight.

What is he doing?!

'A-Ardeth?' She stammers, after swallowing thickly.

Before she can say anything else, he leans in, as smirk on his face as he notices the slight blush on her cheeks. He had noticed her attraction towards him earlier this week. And her reaction right now only confirming his thoughts.

And there is no denial of his attraction towards Catherin. The girl has caught his eye quite easily with her golden hair and electric eyes. And as the next in line for chieftain of the twelve tribes, does he not deserve such beauty to belong to him? Besides, he is a man and as a man, he can take whatever he desires!

His eyes scan her face, slowly lowering down her body. He cannot deny the fact the girl has arroused him on more than one occasion the past week. He desires her! And there is nothing he can do about it.

So with one last glance at her eyes, he forcefully crashes his lips on hers. His lust blinding him for the fear her eyes show. She tries to push him off of her, but the young man is too strong. She struggles, trying to free herself, but with his body pressed against hers, she can't break free from his grasp.

In a last attempt to free herself, Catherin tries to kick him. Her knee hits his leg, and though it wasn't hard enough to hurt him, Ardeth looks up in confusion. Wondering why she is struggling. Isn't she attracted to him as well? Isn't this what she wants as well?

And it is that moment of confusion Catherin uses to push Ardeth off, before quickly standing up and rushes over to Yelgiz. Mounting the buckskin filly, she takes off, not even looking over her shoulder. Only wanting to get away from Ardeth as quickly as possible.

It takes a moment before the adrenaline wears off and everything sinks in. Tears start to form in her eyes as she finally dares to glance over her shoulder. The bedouin is nowhere to be seen. Only the small oasis she had been relaxing at only a few moments ago.

What had gotten over him? What was he trying to do? Was he trying to...

She shudders at the thought, glad the group of bedouins leave in the afternoon.

Back at the oasis Ardeth glares in the direction Catherin had taken off to. Though he isn't angry at the girl. She has every right to behave the way she had done. No, the young man is angry with himself, for letting his lust take over.

He had never meant to scare Catherin. He had only thought she had felt the same way about him. He curses under his breath. He has made a big mistake.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that's it for now. I know, I know. Ardeth seems to be a bit out of character. But I imagened him to have grown the was he has over time, due to his responsebilities. But at this time, Ardeth is only nineteen years old. Hormones are still racing through his body and back home There's probably little to no contact with women.**

 **And then there is the fact that men used to think they were superior to women, used to getting what they want, when they want it. That's what I had in mind when I write this chapter. He needs his father - who does respect women in case you haven't noticed - to still teach him a thing or two about women...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **I am so terribly sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I've been going through quite a difficult time, and still am at the moment. Due to pressure from others, I'm afraid I have been stuck into a depression for quite some time now and it has gotten the better of me.**

 **Anyway, I like to thank the following persons for their reviews.**

 **ThePhantomismyLove**

 **Emilie-Bay**

 **Heaven-water-sister**

 **ManonVarendaz**

 **Kay**

* * *

 **1920**

Ardeth stares at the house in the distance. It has been a over a year already and his tribe is in need of new horses. With a dozen of men who have come of age, they are in need of strong horses. Not to mention their loss after those tomb raiders had found Hamunaptra.

In the distance he can see a fair-haired figure walking around the paddock and he feels his hope rising. It has been over four years since Ardeth has last seen Catherin. But the look on her face has yet to fade away. Nor the look on his fathers' face when he found out about his sons' actions. Ardeth himself had been angry as well. With his father treating him like a child when he had been nineteen back then.

He had been put in place right in front of everyone. His tribesmen, Hassan and of course Catherin. The girl still had a frightened look on her face when Ardeth came up to her to apologize, his words bitter. Only when Ardeth had turned away, he had spared her a glance. Her eyes had been swollen and red from crying and traces of dried tears were still present on her face.

Yes, Catherin had been a girl back then. No matter how grown up she had looked. But at that moment Ardeth had only seen her as a woman. Forgetting she is was a delicate age of sixteen and learning who she is. He should have known better, but his longing got the best of him and he had to face the consequences of his actions.

But still Ardeth had felt like he didn't deserve to be put in place right in front of women. He had always thought men to stand above women, thinking it a disgrace to be scolded right in front of them. How wrong he had been.

His father had taught him well about women and still Ardeth had thought himself better then them. But after having been forced to help out the women of his tribe, he had started to feel different about them. Especially after a week. He had thought too lowly of them before.

But no longer does the young man disrespects women. Knowing they work hard, perhaps even harder then men do sometimes. And he is to thank his father for acknowledging women as equal, Allah rest his soul..

Pulling the reigns, Ardeth leads his horse towards the paddock, knowing someone will be around to take care of his horse. That is, if anyone dares to do so. With a smirk, the young warrior pats the fiery stallion. Even after all these years, Laheeb has not lost his spirit. Not even after all the danger Ardeth has brought onto him. His father had been wise to choose the stallion for his son. A fine and loyal horse, trained by the best. Hassan and Catherin.

'Ardeth, you have arrived sooner than expected.'

'Indeed, I have,' Ardeth answers, facing the man as he exits the stables. 'We had run into some trouble a few days back, concerning you know what.'

'Ah,' Hassan's face grows dark slightly. He knows what the younger man means. 'How many did you lose?'

'Luckily no man has perished,' Ardeth answers, earning a nod from the other. 'But we have lost about seven fine horses.'

'That's a shame, my friend. Luckily you all survived.' Hassan calls over his shoulder, addressing a stableboy as Ardeth dismounts Laheeb. 'I shall announce your arrival to Amelia. She will be happy to see you again, my friend'

Ardeth nods at this. The last time he had seen the said woman, a strange sickness had befallen her. Her walking had been clumsy, almost like she had no control over her legs. Ardeth had hoped and prayed it would be temporal, but alas. From what he has heard, the woman has only grown weaker, with no use of her legs anymore.

'How is Amelia?' Ardeth asks as he follows the older man to the house. 'Has there been any sign of improvement?'

'She is holding on. The doctors had given her about three to five years.' Hassan swallows thickly. 'She has no use of her legs at all and lately she is struggling to move her left arm. Her speech is also affected by that horrible disease…'

Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, Ardeth stops him in his tracks. He may be young still, but Ardeth is not blind to the fact that Hassan is suffering too, he can see it in his eyes. It is hard see the one you love suffer. And Hassan is suffering because of that.

After that, not much is said between the two men as they enter the house. A lot has changed, Ardeth notices. Perhaps not visibly, but the air in the house has changed. Ardeth glances at the elder man for a moment, knowing exactly what has caused the air to have changed. The disease that has struck Amelia is inside this house. Everywhere a reminder of her failing attempt to fight it.

Something moves behind the closed door to his left, followed by soft footsteps. He hears someone talking, though he cannot decipher what the person is saying. His eyes linger on the door for a moment longer, before Ardeth continues following Hassan to the living room.

* * *

'Catherin...'

Though the voice had been really soft and weak, the young woman has heard it. Stopping what she is doing, Catherin gently places the basket with folded laundry onto the small table. Then she walks over to the bed. The forest green eyes of Amelia look at her, a smile on her lips. She knows the woman has been awake for a while, but seeing she seemed to enjoy watching the horses outside, Catherin had continued doing the laundry.

'What is it, ma?' Catherin asks as she sits down on the bed. 'Do you want to get out of the bed?'

The woman nods her head weakly. Her body failing to cooperate for a moment. It pains Catherin to see her like this. How Amelia's condition has worsened in just one year. Catherin still remembers the phone all she got that morning, that had made her rush to the airport.

She had been in Paris at that moment, following the rumor of her brother being spotted there - after the war had ended, he hadn't contacted Catherin yet. But that one phone call of Hassan had made her stop her search for Rick.

She had been taken to the hospital after showing strange symptoms. True, before Catherin had left, the woman had showed a slight limp with her right leg every now and then. But that limp had turned out to be a sign for something worse. Much worse!

Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis the doctor had called it, or ALS. Though Catherin didn't know what that meant – with no schooling in healthcare whatsoever – Amelia did and the woman had started crying. A progressive disease that affects nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord, leading to the loss of control over her voluntary muscle action. The prognosis, between three to five years. At least, that's what the doctor had told them.

Catherin smiles as Amelia slowly sits up. These passed few weeks her condition hasn't changed much and Amelia can still use both her arms, though who knows how long it will take before her condition changes?

Amelia opens her mouth, trying to say something. But the words are hard to understand. Especially with Catherin paying more attention to the way the woman is moving, than listening to her.

'I'm sorry, I missed that.'

'I said; Ardeth is back.'

Again the words are a bit hard to understand, but Catherin has gotten used to the way Amelia is articulating her words. And being close to the woman, she can understand her perfectly. And at the mentioning of the bedouin man, Catherin looks a bit shocked. She has tried to avoid the man for these passed few years – how long has it been precisely? – always being away during the time his tribe would visit.

Not that she is afraid. Not anymore. Well, she is afraid. But not it isn't Ardeth that frightens her. More the thought of how awkward things will be between the two of them. With years of friendship being shattered by one silly move.

'This time you have nowhere to hide, love,' Amelia says with a lopsided smile – her facial nerves being damaged enough to give a proper smile. 'Besides you have kept the man waiting long enough. Could you bring me my wheelchair, please?'

Doing what her mother had asked, Catherin gets up and rolls the said chair closer to the bed. Then she helps Amelia into the chair. After handing a brush to Amelia, Catherin empties the catheter.

'Well, I guess we have kept our guests waiting for long enough,' the elder woman announces as she clumsily lowers the brush. 'Lets go greet them properly.'

'Whatever happened to being fashionably late?'

At this Amelia chuckles and tells Catherin to open the door, before wheeling her wheelchair out of the bedroom. Closing the door behind her, Catherin follows Amelia. Today is a good day for the woman, she has noticed. Though later today the woman will be too tired to do anything else. That's why they had decided she should rest in the afternoon. That way Amelia has more energy in the evening.

To her surprise Catherin is met by only two people when she opens the door to the living room. Only Hassan and – dare she even look at him – Ardeth. Just as handsome as the last time she hand seen him, though the look in his eyes has changed. The responsibility clearly visible as his brown eyes lock with her blue ones.

Oh no, she's staring at him! Look away! Just look away, you silly girl! Still Catherin finds it hard to look away from his piercing eyes, until she hears Amelia enter as well. Turning around, Catherin sighs in relieve as she closes the door.

'Amelia, Catherin,' Hassan begins as he walks over to the pair. 'Look who have come to visit.'

No need to mention the obvious.

Still, her eyes travel back to Ardeth, only to find his eyes on her mother. But only for a moment. Almost as if feeling her eyes on him, the man turn his gaze back at her. Something new in his eyes. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Catherin quickly looks over to Hassan as he smiles brightly.

* * *

'You have been avoiding me.'

Not looking up, Catherin stares at the star-filled sky. Yes, she has been avoiding him and she has done so for years. And even today, she had tried her best to avoid being alone with the dark-haired bedouin. Afraid what might happen.

But it seems she has run out of luck.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

He moves closer to where she is standing, while keeping enough distance between the two of them. His eyes set firmly on the horizon as he leans against the post. Ardeth is no fool. He knows Catherin is trying to avoid him, even when she can no longer avoid talking to him.

'Was it because what I have done four years ago? Because I…'

'It isn't about what you did, Ardeth,' Catherin says, before turning around with a sigh. 'It is because of what I fear what would have happened. We used to be such close friends. I wanted to hang onto that friendship. I mean, let's face it. Things can never return to what it was.'

'Perhaps,' Ardeth agrees, now looking at the woman. Mesmerized by how little she has changed, yet how grown-up she has become. 'But perhaps not. We could try and start anew?'

Catherin looks at the man in surprise for a moment, before smiling. A new start in their friendship, that seems nice.

'So how have you been, Catherin?'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And that's all for today. Like I said before, I'm going through a pretty difficult time at the moment, so I don't know when I'll be updating again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**1926**

'You asshole!'

A loud slap is heard as the man's face is forced to the side by the slap. Then he is met by two arms pulling him in a tight embrace.

'How dare you show up like this after all these years!' Catherin releases her brother, only to point an accusing finger at him. 'I had waited for you for years! I even went to Paris, just to find you!'

Rick doesn't say anything, only chuckling uncomfortably. He's expected some kind of tantrum. Heck, he had even expected her to point a riffle at him! No doubt Hassan has taught her how to use one - to protect their property of course!

'Do you have any idea what I've been going through?' By now her voice has weakened and tears have started to form in the corner of her eyes, confusing Rick. Of course she has missed him, but she knew he was alive! 'I needed you, Rick. I needed you, when…when…'

But Catherin can't say the words. She can't tell him how hard it has been for her to see her mother's health decrease. She can't tell him how hard it has been for her to have to take care of the woman. Not only physically, but also mentally. How many things she has thrown away, just to be able to take care of Amelia.

For four years, Catherin had taken care of the woman. Watching her turn from a strong woman, to a hopeless human being, unable to move anything at her command. From listening to her singing while cooking or cleaning – and any other reason the woman could think off – to only be met by utter silence. And eventually having to completely wash and dress her own mother.

Her life had been put on hold, every day and every night had been all about Amelia. Especially because the woman had wanted to remain living in their house. And even with nurses coming around a couple of times a day, Catherin still had to help out. For Amelia had to be lifted out of bed, into her wheelchair and the other way around. And later she had to help wash and dress her mother in bed and help clean the bed while Amelia was still laying in it.

She needed her brother during those times. She needed him and he wasn't there! And he didn't even know what was going on in her life, at all!

'Well…,' Rick eventually begins softly as the young woman is in his arms again, crying softly. 'I'm here now.'

He had meant to say 'I'm sorry', but somehow he just couldn't say the words. So instead he had tried to comfort his little sister.

Yes, he knows what has happened to Amelia and her passing about 1 ½ years ago. He had heard it from Hassan when he had called the man. He had wanted to know where his sister was, and whether she had been married already or not.

'Look, Catherin.' Rick swallows, not really knowing how to start. How can he explain he hasn't been contacting his sister because he had rolled into some nasty business that got him thrown into jail. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I really am. I should have written you a letter or something.'

'Your damn right.'

'But I was caught into some nasty business. You know, the robbing a bank and all. Almost cost me my neck.'

That got her attention, as she questions his bank-robbing job, a weak smile on her lips as she wipes away her tears. Putting an arm over his little sisters' shoulder, Rick guides her in, telling her it is going to be a long story. Perhaps better told with a nice glass of brandy or some other –stronger- liquor.

'It better be a good story then,' she mutters as she sits at the counter, a cup of tea in her hand. 'By the way, you look awful.'

Rick laughs at her comment, running a hand down his long, untamed hair. Then he starts to tell her his adventures of the passed ten years. Of his time in the army, the journey to some mythical place called Hamunaptra – 'It is real alright. And very…strange.' – and his near-dead experience. His days travel thought the hot sands of the Sahara with no food nor water. And his chance for a new life. A life of adventure.

'But something went wrong and I got caught,' Rick says with a sheepish grin. 'Got thrown into the prison of Cairo for a couple of years and ended up on death row.'

'Death row, you say?' Catherin asks as she takes another sip. 'Then how come you are still here?'

Her eyes travel to his hair that reaches his shoulders and the dark circles under his eyes. It is visible to everyone he has had a hard time. The youthfulness Rick had radiated all these years ago completely vanished, even from his eyes. War has no doubt a part in his change, but prison can do things to a person as well. Especially here in Cairo.

But there is something else hidden in his eyes. Something the younger woman can't decipher as she really looks at her brother. And it is that look, that makes her feel bad about her outburst from before.

'I was hanged, actually,' Rick's answer is almost like it is the most common thing in the world. But seeing the doubtful look in his younger sisters eyes, he quickly continues. 'It's true! See, I have the bruises to prove it.'

Moving his collar, the blue prints on his neck are visible and Catherin lets out a gasp of horror. But before she can ask him any questions, Rick quickly continues. Telling her his neck didn't break.

'But before I got strangled to death, I was freed. Some British woman somehow persuaded the warden to cut me loose and thus saving my neck.'

He pauses for a moment, letting it all sink in. It is then, that Rick actually takes notice of the room they are in. It has been so long, he had quite forgotten how wealthy his sister is living. With the room being pleasurable, despite the hot temperatures outside. The sound of horses in the distance being a nice change from the busy streets of Cairo. Even from prison he could never block the noises from the other side of the walls.

Shouting people, barking dogs, honking cars and at least once a day shooting. And not to mention the shouting from inside the walls and the lack of privacy. No, he likes the serenity of this house way better. With an occasional bark from the dogs, or the chickens that are foraging around the house.

'Which brings me to my visit.'

At the sudden sound of his voice, Catherin looks up at her brother again. She hasn't even noticed she had been staring out the window. She expects Rick to be smiling, but is shocked to see the seriousness in his face.

'The woman that had saved me, wants me to repay the debt, so to speak,' Rick continues, glaring slightly at the thought of the job that awaits him. 'She wants me to take her to Hamunaptra, so I need horses.'

Catherin nods. She has some horses to spare. Though apparently Hamunaptra is pretty popular at the moment, for a couple of days ago some Americans had bought some horses as well. Adding the Arabian horses to their herd of camels. Tsk, camels. Loud smelly fleabags.

'Alright, I'll get you a couple of horses,' Catherin agrees. 'Though first, you'll need a haircut.'

Ignoring her brother's protests, Catherin leaves the kitchen for a moment, before returning with a comb and scissors. She might not be an expert in the men's fashion, she knows her way with cutting hair. Though most of the times it's the tails and mane of the horses, instead of a human being. But hair is hair, right?

* * *

With the horses safely on board, Catherin sets to find her brother. Which proves to be a difficult task, seeing as the docks are crowded. But after a while – and an unpleasant encounter with some British guy – she finally finds him already boarded and talking to beautiful woman.

'Kitten!'

Upon hearing her nickname, Catherin glares at the man. But then she makes her way over to him anyway. He introduces her to the woman standing next to him, telling her Evelyn is the one who had saved him. Catherin thanks the woman for this, before turning to Rick again.

'Well, all the horses are on board,' she informs him. 'All five of them.'

Hearing this, Rick nods in approval. Glad his sister had wanted to help him out. But then his look of approval turns into surprise as he registers the number she has told him. Five horses? Had he not asked for four of them? One for each Carnahan sibling, one for himself and one for their baggage. So why the extra one?

Had she known the warden would be coming as well? Impossible. They had found out just this morning. So why?

He eyes his younger sibling suspiciously, trying to find out why she has brought another horse. Or perhaps she had misheard him and thought he had wanted five? But the smirk on her face tells the man exactly what she is planning.

'No,' he states, crossing his arms. 'Just no.'

Catherin glares at her brother, demanding why she can't come along. She had thought he had been pleased with the thought of spending time with her. Especially after all these years they have been separated. So to say she is shocked, is an understatement.

'Because I say so, that's why.'

'And who are you to say what I can and can't do?'

Rick remains silent for a moment, his lips moving as he tries to find a good excuse.

'Because I am your brother, that's why,' he finally says, pleased with his comeback.

'And I am a grown woman, capable of making my own decisions,' is Catherin's response. 'Besides, I can't leave miss Carnahan the only woman in your company.'

Rick sighs, before grabbing Catherin by the arm and guiding her – not too gently mind you! – away from the baffled Evelyn. Once he is sure she can't hear them, he faces Catherin. With his voice low, afraid someone might hear him, he warns Catherin.

'Look,' he begins, with a concerned look in his eyes. 'I understand why you want to come along, really I do. I have missed you too. But this journey is a dangerous one. That place if evil!'

'You worry too much, Rick,' Catherin says with a soft smile as she places her hand on his shoulder. 'Aren't you the one who had taught my how to handle a gun? Hey, look at me. I'll be fine. What could possibly happen? The worst case scenario will be us fighting off some bandits.'

'Please, can't you just listen to me?' But before Catherin can even answer, Rick sighs in defeat. He has seen the determent look in her eyes. He knows that look, for he has the same look, whenever he has set his mind on something. 'Just stay close to me at all times.'

'You've got yourself a deal.'

'And know I am not pleased with this at all,' he adds with a scowl.

'I know.'

'And when I tell you to run, you'll run, no questions asked.'

'Why would I need to….'

But before she can finish her sentence, Rick interrupts her, his attention turned to someone behind her as he addresses Evelyn.

'It seems there will be a another person joining us. That is, if you don't mind of course.'

That bastard! Is he really trying to persuade Evelyn into declaiming Catherin's wish to join! The good luck to him, for the woman had looked more than pleased to learn Catherin wanted to join them.

* * *

'You know, he isn't that bad.'

At this, Evelyn looks up from her book, to eye the other woman suspiciously. From what she has seen, Rick is lacking a lot of manners and is quite rude as well. The only person she has seen him behave decently, is his sister. Who is currently sitting in front of her.

'Not that bad?' Eve asks as she raises a brow. 'Are you and I even talking about the same person? I thought my brother was bad, but comparing to yours, Jonathan is a gentleman!'

Catherin laughs at this, silently agreeing with the woman. Though the said man had shamelessly been flirting with her when she had boarded, he had done so with what could be described as respect. Though after learning about the relation of Catherin and Rick, the man had given up his pursuit.

Rick on the other hand, does in fact lack manners. But with the life he has had, it isn't that strange. Still, her brother does have knowledge of manners, which he mostly shows when around Catherin. And even then, he still remains slightly rude.

But hey, that's just Rick, and Catherin wouldn't change a thing! Besides, Catherin knows it's just his walls to protect himself from others.

'How can the two of you even be related?' Eve wonders aloud, putting her book down. 'The two of you are so different. Even more so than Jonathan and I.'

'We were raised two different ways,' Catherin explains. 'Our mother died when we were very young, our father ran off prior to her death. We got to an orphanage, where I got adopted, but Rick didn't.'

'That's horrible,' the British woman exclaims, placing her hand before her mouth in shock. 'How can they even do such a thing?'

Catherin shrugs. She had never asked about it, though she had always expected it had something to do with money. The Ghali family had made it clear the had wanted to take Rick in as well, after they found out about him. So it had to be the orphanage. Perhaps they were afraid hit they wouldn't be able to place the both of them together?

'I'm just glad we were able to find each other again,' Catherin states, leaning back in her chair. 'Who knows how many signings got separated and will never be able to find each other again? Rick and I? Well, we may not have grown up together, but at least we still have each other and that's all that matters for me.'

At this, Evelyn nods understandingly. Though she sometimes wishes her brother wouldn't be such a fool, playing around and all, she's glad she still has him. With the many stupid things he has done, he has taunted dead himself more than once.

Deciding to change the subject, Catherin asks about Eve and why she wants to find the city of death. That got the woman rambling on and on, entertaining the younger woman as she tells about her fascination of ancient Egypt and how it had started.

And with that, the two women start to share stories throughout the evening. Laughing at each others stories, or being shocked by what the other says. And at times being amazed by the other. Neither of them paying heed to the time, nor do they care.

By the time Evelyn decides to call it a night, it is already late at night. Catherin decides to follow her lead, but not before checking upon the horses. A task the crew is suppose to do, but she just can't help it. Those creatures are still hers and she is responsible for them.

So she grabs her bag and makes her way to the lower deck. A move she will be thankful of the next day.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am soooo sorry for taking this long! I eventually got stuck writing down this chapter. I had written one in between, but somehow it didn't work out the way I had planned. So I threw it to the side for a few weeks, only to try again and tossing it aside again. Even after editing it again and again, I still felt it didn't feel right. So I decided to ditch the whole chapter and start all over again. Though I might still use it later on in a flashback or something. Not sure yet...**

 **From this point on, I will be following the storyline of the movie, but I guess you guys already figured that one out.**

 **Anyway, for all my faithful readers that have been waiting for this day, I am sorry to have kept you waiting! And to all my reviewers, thank you so much for them!**


End file.
